gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tion Lannister
'Samnus Hill '''is the secretly acknowledged bastard son of Lord Tywin Lannister and a prostitute named Dyanna. The younger paternal half-brother of Cersei, Jaime, and Tyrion Lannister, and the older maternal half-brother of Rosamund,AAlys, and Marla. Biography ''Origin and Birth Approximately four years after the end of Robert's Rebellion, Lord Tywin Lannister visisted the Lion's Den, a popular brothel in Lannisport and took the services of a prostitute known only as Dyanna. After he was finished with her, Tywin left The Lion's Den to return to Casterly Rock and knowing he would never see or hear of Dyanna ever again as she was just a whore or so he thought. Dyanna was left pregnant although did not know it until it was actually starting to show. During the first few months the pregnancy wasn't shown so she was still able to work but when it did start to show, Dyanna knew that no man, lord or sellsword would want to have a whore carrying a child so she was forced to stop working until the baby was born. Since she was longer working and that Eren, the owner of The Lion's Den always says Every whore only gets what she make, Dyanna started to have trouble to support herself until her child was born. But this paticular brothel wasn't as ordinary as it seemed to be, the other prostitutes all gave part of their money to Dyanna so she wouldn't end up living on the streets of the very prosperous city that is Lannisport, where they knew that not a single noble would worry about a pregnant whore which started another saying in the borthel between diffrent postitutes When one of us is down, we reach down to help and protect her from suffering. Dyanna gave birth to Samnus inside her chamber at the brothel in 286 AL. A few months after he was born, Dyanna took her newborn to the gates of Casterly Rock to see Tywin and tell him about her newborn son claiming it was his. Only when she go to the front gate and asked to see him the guards posting at the door immediately told her off saying, Lord Tywin has no buisness to do with a whore or her bastrad'. Still Dyanna, remained and only asked to deliver a message to Lord Tywin and thankfully one guard showed pity and compassion and ran to deliver the message to the Warden of the West. When the guard got to Tywin, he didn't beleive that a whore whom he barely remembered claimed that she gave birth to his son until he came out the front gate of Casterly Rock to see Dyanna and her son himself. He went to Dyanna and only to tell her she was lying until he layed eyes on Samus and saw that he looked like his oldest son Jaime when he was a baby. Tywin looked at her and asked what did she want for this not to get out, he was prepared to offer her enough gold for her and their son's lifetime but she said that all she wanted was enough to make sure that he would never starve or be begging people on te streets and that he acknowleged that her baby was also his own bastard son by chosing his name and therefore would take the surname of bastards born in the Westerlands, Hill by doing so. Tywin said that if its what it took to get her out of his life adn his family to keep his reputaton, he happily obliged adn never saw Dyanna or his bastard son, Samnus Hill again. Samnus was not Dyanna's only child but was her only son, she had three daughters; Rosamund, Alys and Marla after him who surprisingley all have share the same father. Samnus along with his sisters were raised by their mother alone who was occasionnaly overwhelmed with four children so the other prostitutes helped her raised them. As he grew up, Samnus never knew who his father was or who he really was and his mother never intended to tell him. ''Early Life Samnus grew up alongside his half-sisters in the brothel and acted a bit protective since he knew that this wasn't a good enviroment for children to grow up in. But all of them were still sometimes mistreated by men who asked for their mothers service and Samnus, not wanting his siters to get hurt stood in front of them choose to take the slaps and sometimes a few punches but even though, sometimes it still wasn't enough. When Samnus was 13 and both Rosamund who were 9 and 7 years old respectivly was with their mother in her chamber and a a lord came to have sex, Dyanna asked all of them leave but Alys wanted to stay, even with plea from both her brother and her mother she didn't listen and the lord slapped her acorss the face. Samnus got angry and punched him in the face and broke his nose but the lord was alot bigger than him. He didn't stand a chance and he got slapped and punched twice before Dyanna stopped the lord and made Samnus take his sisters and leave her chamber. This event caused him to resent high-borns for mistreating and direspecting low-borns. Samnus, from that day depsied any and all high-borns since they all thought themselves as superior to others because they had wealth, titles and lands. From there, he started to see any noble as the lowest and the pitiest of all because they were barely even human for treating others who are not them or like them. that event mae him see the world and the people who are not close to him, in a diffrent way. Which made him always trying to think ahead to prevent from what happened to his mother and sister again. Unknown to him at the time, this new mentality would eventually change his life forever. Stepping out of the Shadows In 301 AL, only a few weeks after Tywin was killed by his own son and Samnus's half-brother, Tyrion, Dyanna told all of her children that they were going to travel and go see Casterly Rock. A few days l;ater, the enitre famliy arrives at the Rock and it was there that Dyanna finally revealed to Samnus who he really is and the legacy he could become and that the reason she chose not to tell him untilnow was for two reasons. The first was because of the deal Dyanna and Tywin made not after after he was born but now that he was dead, the deal was therefore terminated. The second reason was that she was afraid. Afraid that from what little she seen of him in person and from the countless stories she heard about the great Tywin Lannister, Dyanna was afraid that he would become more and more like him than he already was starting to be though Samnus denied it completley. Though it take alot of convincing for Samnus to beleive his father was the richest man in all of Westeros, he eventually did beleive when she told him how they looked and were similiar. But this news didn't change how he viewed the high-borns, as a matter of fact it grew even more because now, Samnus knew who he was what he needed to do next, go claim what was his and not only would he destroy the Lannister forces, but would reduce the name and house to ash and rebuilt it without the lies, decits, debts and blood-shed they left behind them. The whole family returned to Lannisport and Samnus started to get to work on his plan, which was to become what he despised in order to have the power to confront the Lannisters on their level. So he went to find the only person who knows any and every kind of information to do so anyone wants to know, Varys or so he thought. Varys was proven to be a dead end since he left Westeros when smuggling Tyrion away in Essos. Therefore Samnus needed a plan to get information whihc would lead to power and eventually to the Lannisters. Birth of the Bastard Lion So now trying to find a way to get reconizged and hopefully gain the attentio of someone important in a position of power, he started to wonder the lower parts of Lannisport those very close to the Lion's Den. Over there in slums he met the smallfolks, the low-borns just like him. Samnus saw three of them arguing with another young man about his age but he was too far to hear the issue. Stil he chose to go to wars the conflict instead of going the other direction. He ran to the the three man and punched the first first before kicking the second who fell back on a food cart. Samnus and the young man fought the three muggers off. Family tree | JEYNE= }} | DYANNA= }} }} !House Umber family tree House Lannister family tree Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Bastard Category:House Lannister